Slade Wilson
Slade Wilson (also known as Deathstroke) was a mercenary, bounty hunter and soldier who served many different organizations throughout his storied career. Biography Early life Slade Wilson was born on November 30, 1948 in California to Nathaniel and Fran Wilson. He grew up alongside his two older brothers, Wade and Mickey, whom he was especially close to. His father, a former war veteran, eventually became a criminal to make ends meet. However, he was not very good at it and became indebted to countless mob bosses, forcing the family to travel from city to city constantly. Vietnam War When Wilson was sixteen-years-old, he enlisted in the United States Army, having lied about his age. After serving a stint in Vietnam, he was promoted to the rank of Major and met American Captain Adeline Kane who was tasked with training young soldiers in new fighting techniques in anticipation of brewing troubles taking place in Vietnam. Kane was amazed at how skilled Slade was and how quickly he adapted to modern conventions of warfare. She immediately fell in love with him, and realized that he was without a doubt the most able-bodied combatant she had ever encountered. She offered to privately train Slade in guerrilla warfare. In less than a year, Slade mastered every fighting form presented to him and was soon promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. Six months later, Adeline and he were married and she became pregnant with their first child. It was at this time that the war in Vietnam began to escalate and Wilson was shipped back overseas. At home, Adeline gave birth to their son Grant. During his second stint there, Wilson worked alongside the Howling Commando's and even met Captain America on one occasion, whom unknown to Slade at the time would indirectly have a profound impact on his life. Powers and Abilities Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Due to receiving a recreation of Erskine's Super Soldier formula during a military enhancement procedure, Slade Wilson's physiology was changed permanently. First, the procedure crippled his mind and body. Then, the experiment rebuilt his physical and mental faculties further than a human could process or build. These enhancements make Deathstroke a superhumanly enhanced human. *'Enhanced Strength': His entire muscular system was hardened and fortified which made Deathstroke many times stronger and durable than ordinary humans. He often placed this capability into his strikes, augmenting the concussive force of his attacks. His strength was sufficient enough to press about a 1 ton with ease. He was strong enough to easily cut through a car with his sword, catch a bullet with his teeth, and even trade hits with Donna Troy. *'Enhanced Speed': He was able to easily run at speeds of 60mph and was able to attack faster than the eye can follow. *'Enhanced Durability': Deathstroke's skin, bone, and muscle tissues were considerably stronger and harder than ordinary humans. *'Enhanced Agility': Deathstroke was extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues were twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He could perform most any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He was able to balance himself on almost any object, no matter how small or narrow. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Deathstroke possessd enhanced reflexes, dexterity, and coordination. His reaction speed allowed him to automatically and casually dodge point blank gunfire from multiple assailants. He was able to instantly discern the motivations of people and situations, allowing him to instantly act and react to danger. *'Enhanced Stamina': Deathstroke could exert himself at peak capacity for at least an hour, and possessed a high pain-tolerance, willpower, vitality, virility, vigor, endurance, tenacity and lung capacity. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': He could regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. He could regenerate from almost anything. As such, Deathstroke's body could take a tremendous amount of punishment before succumbing to death. Gunshots, stab wounds and cuts could perfectly heal in a few minutes, while broken bones would usually take a few days. **'Toxic Immunity|Enhanced Immunity': Deathstroke's body neutralized all detrimental contaminants making him immune to almost all Earthly poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, diseases, disorders, parasites, allergen, radiations, mind control, body possession, telepathy, etc. *'Enhanced Intellect': He possessed a superior intellect to what humans could ever have. His mind worked at incredible speeds and he considered it his greatest asset. Able to think and perceive 9 times faster and utilize that much more of his mind than average human for information processing and sorting. He was capable of perfectly memorizing practically anything and had near unlimited storage capacity. Deathstroke's mind was virtually a computer built for strategy and problem-solving, one that worked at optimal ability even when under stress and fatigue. He could work out a battle ahead of time and predict enemy movements and tactics after the battle had engaged by instantly recalling and utilizing memorized mannerisms acquired through past experience. He was ingenious in; devising solutions against superior aspects of opponents, observing and exploiting, and could instantly make any calculations especially regarding distance, speed, and time; his sense of timing was near peak human potential. *'Enhanced Senses': All of Deathstroke's senses were augmented to heightened levels of function. He could could see, hear, smell, taste, and touch better than an ordinary human could. He had a sixth sense; being able to dodge danger even though he hadn't seen it. Regenerative Healing Factor: Deathstroke possessed a superhuman ability to heal damaged tissue, the rate at which Deathstroke's body recovers from injury and capable of being repaired before death was unknown. As such, Deathstroke's body could take a tremendous amount of punishment before succumbing to death. Simple gunshot and stab wounds, cuts, and broken bones could heal within minutes. He was once impaled clean through his chest, and it did naught but slow him down and cause great pain. *'Disease Immunity': Deathstroke's regenerative abilities have some affect on his body's ability to process through harmful, foreign substances and he has become naturally immune to deadly poisons and illnesses. *'Retarded Aging': While Deathstroke is apparently aging, his healing factor gives him an extended lifespan and does so very slowly, appearing younger than he actually is. *'Enhanced Strength': Deathstroke possesses great, though not unnatural, physical strength. However, he does have at least the strength of an Olympic level weightlifter. He is capable of lifting at least 420 lbs but no more than 800 lbs. *'Superhuman Stamina': Deathstroke can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Agility': Deathstroke's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': His reflexes are similarly enhanced, superior to those of even the finest human athlete. *'Enhanced Senses': Deathstroke's senses have been augmented to higher levels of ability. He can hear, see, and smell things better than a normal human. Personality and traits Relationships Family Wade LaFarge Mickey Wilson Grant Wilson Joseph Wilson Wade Wilson Rose Wilson Friends Romances Adeline Kane Hailey Wilson Mary Parker Lillian Worth Appearances References Category:Americans Category:Weapon Plus Members Category:Weapon X Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Males Category:United States Army officers Category:Mercenaries Category:Bounty hunters Category:Wilson family Category:Task Force X members Category:Sharpshooters and snipers Category:Torturers and interrogators